Solo Queria un Cafe
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: KJ/BT slash. A chance encounter at a coffee shop could be the chance at happiness Katherine Janeway had been waiting for. Oneshot.


**Solo Queria un Café **

Kathryn grabbed her coffee thanking the server behind the high old-fashion bar that separate the patrons from the café workers. The café like the old bar was old-fashion, recreating the ambiance of cafés of the 19th century, it was this easygoing atmosphere that made it so appealing to Kathryn. She could sit at one of the many small table or booths without worrying that she'd be recognized or that anyone would make a fuss. It was the perfect place to get lost for a few hours enjoy a good cup of coffee and read a good book.

As Kathryn looked over the small tables for an open one her eyes landed on a very familiar face. One of her now famous lopsided smiles formed on her lips as she walked towards the brunette. "If it isn't B'Elanna Torres or should I say Paris?"

B'Elanna shifted her eyes from the padd she was reading up towards the owner of the voice, startled somewhat at finding her reading interrupted. The small bit of tension that had sipped into her body relaxed as she realized who it was. B'Elanna stood and gave the woman a hug. "It's good to see you Admiral."

"B'Elanna, please I'm not in uniform and neither are you, it's Kathryn." She told her former chief pulling away from the warm spontaneous hug. She shook her head at the younger woman's incorrigible tendency for hugging her.

"Right, would you like to join me Kathryn?"

Kathryn sat and felt the dark eyes on her, almost looking her over, analyzing. If it had been the Doctor she'd a sworn it was an examination. She kept her musings to herself. "So, how have you been B'Elanna?"

"Well. I'm not a Paris anymore, officially." B'Elanna wanted to get that out of the way. It seemed to be the first thing her former crewmembers and friends asked about. Though she couldn't blame them, the divorce had been splashed in newsfeeds across the quadrant.

"I heard about that, I'm sorry."

B'Elanna smiled at the genuine concern in Kathryn's voice. No matter how much of a hard-ass Captain Janeway had been, she had always cared for her crew. "Thanks, but there is no need. Tom and I had a great relationship on Voyager, but once we hit the alpha quadrant it sort fizzled into nothing. Besides we weren't the only homecoming casualty, Chakotay and Seven aren't an item anymore."

"Yes, I know." Kathryn said trying to skirt the issue of the whole Chakotay and Seven fiasco. She hated thinking ill of her best friend but boy did he make horrible choices when it came to women.

"Really, and here I thought you and Chakotay weren't on speaking terms."

Kathryn sipped her coffee. "He told you."

"His my best friend and you're his. It was bound to come up. Though I told him he was being an idiot, getting upset at you for giving Seven your honest opinion on their relationship."

"I actually didn't, I simply told her that she had to do what was best for her whatever that might be."

B'Elanna sighed, "See, I knew you wouldn't meddle the way he said." When Kathryn didn't say anything for a bit, B'Elanna got the hint that the redhead didn't want to talk about Chakotay anymore. "Not everyone is unhappy, Harry is tying the knot next weekend."

Kathryn nodded, thankful that B'Elanna had decided not to push her on the mess that was her friendship with Chakotay. "Yes, that's why am on Earth actually. I just got in from the DMZ, I didn't want to miss it."

"I knew it! Tom that idiot has been taking bets on whether you'd make it or not. Harry was furious at him."

Kathryn sat a little straighter at that. She didn't like the thought that anyone of her Voyager crew would doubt her commitment to them. "I'll never miss an event this crew throws, as long as I get an invitation I'll make it. We were a family out there, and I still think about all of you as family."

B'Elanna covered the small hand with hers. "We know. I think it was more a joke than anything."

"A bad one."

"Most of Tom's joke's are." B'Elanna agreed trying to ease the tension once more, and was happy to see Kathryn laugh.

"They are, aren't they?"

B'Elanna smiled and nodded. "So, Katherine we talked about Chakotay and I, what about you?"

Kathryn frowned. "What about me?"

"Anyone special the crew should know about?"

Kathryn laughed once more. God, she hardly had time to talk to her mother and sister once week since she took command of the diplomatic mission six months before never mind thinking about romance.

"What's so funny?" B'Elanna asked curious at what had sparked the laugh this time.

"B'Elanna I have as much time for romance now as I did on Voyager."

"That can't be true. You aren't on duty 24 hours a day anymore. Though I hate sounding like the Doctor, you have to make time for it."

"He'd only ever said that to me about exercise, proper diet, and sleep. He never mentioned sex."

B'Elanna almost spat the coffee in her mouth. "Of course not! He was probably afraid you'd decompile him."

"That was your favorite threat not mine."

B'Elanna chuckled, "It was effective." Her padd peeped with a message, "Excuse me." She said opening the message and a smile broke out on her face. It was a holo-image of Miral. B'Elanna handed the padd instantly to Kathryn who took it with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, she is beautiful. Are they at the zoo?"

"Yes, I tried telling Admiral Paris that she wont remember a thing but he is as stubborn as Tom."

"She looks bigger than in the last holo-image you sent me." Kathryn said giving back the padd. "She looks more and more like you with every image I get."

"Don't tell the Tom and the Admiral, they swear she is the spitting image of Mrs. Paris."

"Margaret Paris is a beautiful woman, as are you, Miral will be lucky to look like either of you."

B'Elanna looked at her former captain closely wanting to see if she really meant it. "With her headridges I say it's a safe bet she'll look more like me than her grandmother." B'Elanna said trying to see if Kathryn would say it again, because B'Elanna wanted to hear it. To hear the redhead speak of her in admiration, because she certainly had spent a great deal of the first two years in the Delta quadrant admiring the Captain. B'Elanna had admire her from a far every chance she got, because Kathryn Janeway was, in B'Elanna's eyes, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

"Then she is indeed a lucky girl, because you are a beautiful woman B'Elanna."

She couldn't help smirking a bit and embolden by Kathryn's words she asked, "Do you have a date for the wedding yet?"

Kathryn quirked and eyebrow, "Are you asking me?"

"I am."

Kathryn laughed. "What will the crew say?"

"That I obviously have a thing for Starfleet brats and that Tom wasn't exactly the best-cache on board. That was always you."

"Maybe if you're talking about stubbornness. I'm definitely more stubborn than Tom." Kathryn said trying to laugh the situation off, because she couldn't quite process that B'Elanna was finally doing what she had wanted her to do since they had faced-off on the bridge that very first time.

"Then we'll be prettiest stubborn couple at the wedding."

Kathryn would have loved to continue laughing the whole encounter off, but she actually wanted to have this conversation. "Two stubborn people are usually one too many in a relationship." She saw B'Elanna shrug a bit and continued with what she wanted to say. "Besides you aren't as bad as you'd like people to think. I noticed how hard you tried to make your relationship with Tom work smoothly. You gave it everything you had, and I think you'd do the same with anyone you cared for."

B'Elanna's hand drifted across the table once more, this time to take Kathryn's hand in her own. "I would give this everything I have."

"B'Elanna…" Kathryn didn't know what to say. She wanted this, had imagined it happening in a thousand different ways, but now that she was faced with it she couldn't quite bring herself to take the final leap.

"I only want a chance. I want you escort you to the wedding and if that goes well, perhaps a few dinners then you can decided. If you decided that you don't want this I will never mention it again, you have my word."

"And what if after a few dates I decide that I want to stay with you, forever?"

B'Elanna smiled widely hoping that would be the case. "Then you will make me a happy woman."

End.


End file.
